Hearts of Glass
Hearts of Glass is a case featured in Criminal Case as the ninth case of Stonemoor and the sixty-ninth overall. It is featured as the third case set in Rose Petal Avenue. Plot With the reveal that a serial killer dubbed "The Crimson Rose" was operating in Rose Petal Avenue, beat cop Todrick Cole told the pair that a body had been found in an alleyway in the district. There, April and the player found the body of drunkard Ansel Branagh, his face shattered by glass shards. Alexandre ascertained that Ansel was killed after a glass object, later discovered to be a bottle, was smashed into his face. The pair first suspected delivery truck driver Sergio Davidov, therapist Maria Leroux and prostitute Rosalie Walker before being informed that Helena had stumbled upon a hidden distillery. Upon arrival at the distillery, the detectives searched the scene and added distillery owner Peter Fernand and drunkard Mark Campos to the suspect list. While recapping the investigation, the pair learned from Fleur that Alexandre and Maria were arguing in the break room. They soon headed there and found the pair arguing, with Maria revealing that they used to date but had a rough break up. Following this, they found enough evidence to arrest Peter. Peter tried to deny their accusations but eventually confessed, saying the world of alcohol was dog eat dog and that he had the bigger teeth. Peter told the detectives that Ansel had decided to open a rival distillery to Peter's and to get rid of the competition, Ansel spiked the drinks in Peter's distillery with methanol. Furious with Ansel for all that he had done, Peter confronted Ansel in the alleyway where he planned to attack Ansel and rough him up. During the fight, however, Peter grabbed a bottle and smashed it round Ansel's face, killing him. Peter then panicked and fled the scene. In court, Judge South sentenced Peter to twenty years in prison. After the trial, Alexandre told Spencer and the player that he had been drinking a bit in the bar and thinking about how he could make up with Maria despite their relationship being forever over. Alexandre then decided that he would get Maria a gift for her from the Chambers's Secrets perfume shop, now owned by cabaret dancer Michelle Carnegie. However, Alexandre had realized that he left his wallet at the distillery, which Spencer and the player retrieved and found a photo of Alexandre and Maria inside the wallet. They asked Alexandre about his relationship with Maria, which the coroner replied that they dated until Maria decided to end things with him when he decided to leave Rose Petal Avenue for the police. He then thanked them and he went to see Maria to apologize. Meanwhile, April and the player decided to look more into the Crimson Rose, the serial killer who killed those that employ prostitution and its clients. They then searched the bar to find anything that anyone may have heard about the serial killer. They then discovered a strange looking rose emblem on a wine glass, which led archivist Valerie Ashworth to discover that the emblem belonged to the Crimson Rose. After discovering that the wine glass had the fingerprints of Rosalie Walker on it. They then interrogated her about the wine glass and she told them that she received it as a gift. She then told them that she saw someone else stalking the alleyways after Peter was caught. They then found a torn paper that had a message from the Crimson Rose, saying that the die had been cast. Soon they realized that the Crimson Rose was plotting another murder in Pierre Corner that night, prompting the team to race there and try to stop it. Summary Victim *'Ansel Branagh' (found with his face pulverized by glass) Murder Weapon *'Glass Bottle' Killer *'Peter Fernand' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows how to fight *The suspect drinks coffee *The suspect eats mutton Appearance *The suspect has a blue moonshine stain Profile *The suspect knows how to fight *The suspect drinks coffee *The suspect eats mutton Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect knows how to fight *The suspect eats mutton Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect knows how to fight *The suspect drinks coffee *The suspect eats mutton Appearance *The suspect has a blue moonshine stain *The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect knows how to fight *The suspect drinks coffee *The suspect eats mutton Appearance *The suspect has a blue moonshine stain Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows how to fight. *The killer drinks coffee. *The killer eats mutton. *The killer has a blue moonshine stain. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Dark Alleyway. (Clues: Victim's Body, Crate of Bottles, Broken Metal) *Examine Broken Metal. (Result: Number Plate) *Analyze Number Plate. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Sergio Davidov) *Speak to Sergio about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Irish Clover Bar) *Investigate Irish Clover Bar. (Clues: Torn Card, Cross Stich) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Business Card) *Examine Business Card. (Result: Appointment; New Suspect: Maria Leroux) *Ask Maria how she knew the victim. *Examine Cross Stich. (Result: Rose Pattern; New Suspect: Rosalie Walker) *Speak to Rosalie about Ansel. *Examine Crate of Bottles. (Result: Watch) *Analyze Watch. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks coffee) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to fight) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Hidden Distillery. (Clues: Cigar Box, Knuckle Dusters, Shattered Glass) *Examine Cigar Box. (Result: Cigar) *Analyze Cigar. (07:00:00; Result: Saliva Identified; New Suspect: Peter Fernand) *Speak to Peter about the victim's ties to the distillery. (Attribute: Peter drinks coffee) *Examine Knuckle Dusters. (Result: M CAMPOS; New Suspect: Mark Campos) *Question Mark on his knuckle dusters. (Attribute: Mark knows how to fight) *Examine Shattered Glass. (Result: Glass Bottle) *Analyze Glass Bottle. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats mutton; New Crime Scene: Bar Counter) *Investigate Bar Counter. (Clues: Torn Coaster, Dartboard) *Examine Torn Coaster. (Result: Ansel x Rosalie Message) *Speak to Rosalie over the victim's declaration of love. (Attribute: Rosalie knows how to fight and eats mutton) *Examine Dartboard. (Result: Picture of Ansel) *Confront Sergio over throwing darts at the victim's picture. (Attribute: Sergio knows how to fight, drinks coffee and eats mutton) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Maria about the argument. (Attribute: Maria knows how to fight, drinks coffee and eats mutton; New Crime Scene: Distilling Equipment) *Investigate Distilling Equipment. (Clues: Lighter, Ripped Photo) *Examine Lighter. (Result: Italian Mafia Logo) *Confront Peter over his connections to the Italian mafia. (Attribute: Peter knows how to fight and eats mutton) *Examine Ripped Photo. (Result: Fight Photo) *Confront Mark over fighting with the victim. (Attribute: Mark drinks coffee and eats mutton) *Investigate Delivery Truck. (Clues: Pile of Rubbish, Metal Pieces) *Examine Pile of Rubbish. (Result: Glass Jewel) *Analyze Glass Jewel. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a blue moonshine stain) *Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: Can) *Analyze Can. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Who Wanders the Streets? (3/6). (1 star) Who Wanders the Streets? (3/6) *Ask Alexandre what he's been thinking. (Reward: Burger; New Quasi-Suspect: Michelle Carnegie) *Buy a gift from Michelle. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Hidden Distillery. (Clue: Wallet) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Picture of Maria) *Ask Alexandre about his relationship with Maria. *Investigate Irish Clover Bar. (Clue: Lost Property Box) *Examine Lost Property Box. (Result: Chalice) *Examine Chalice. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00; Result: Rosalie's Fingerprints) *Confront Rosalie over her fingerprints on the Crimson Rose's chalice. (Reward: Seductive Face) *Investigate Dark Alleyway. (Clue: Torn Note) *Examine Torn Note. (Result: Ominous Message) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Rose Petal Avenue